This invention relates generally to computed tomographic (CT) imaging, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for operating a CT radiation source.
Recently, many discussions have been centered on a CT scanning concept based on an inverted cone geometry. Using an inverted cone geometry, a large two-dimensional radiation source is used to cover nearly the entire scan field of view (FOV). A small detector is used to collect the radiation photons. One of the potential problems associated with using a non-point radiation source and a line radiation source is a noise in-homogeneity received by the detector.
In one aspect, a method for operating a radiation source is provided. The method includes providing a radiation source, providing a detector, and operating the radiation source and the detector such that the detector receives a substantially homogenous noise distribution.
In another aspect, a computer operating a radiation source installed on a scanning imaging system is provided. The imaging system includes a radiation source and a detector. The computer is programmed to operate the radiation source and the detector such that the detector receives a substantially homogenous noise distribution.
In a further aspect, a computed tomographic (CT) imaging system for operating a radiation source is provided. The CT system includes a radiation source, a detector array, and a computer coupled to the detector array and the radiation source. The computer is configured to operate the radiation source such that an inverted-cone beam geometry is received by the detector.